


[授权翻译]黑暗之中/In The Darkness

by kiy900



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 甜饼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of the ficlet <i>In the Darkness</i> from <i>Paths, Everywhere and Anywhere</i> by vannral.</p>
<p>只是午夜与清晨间宁静的一刻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]黑暗之中/In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [paths, everywhere and anywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156067) by [vannral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral). 



> Many thanks to vannral for sharing this fluffy coldflash ficlet with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! <3 I love the undertone of this fic and it warms my heart.  
> 超级感谢vannral写出这篇冷闪小甜饼并许可我翻译成中文！虽然很短但是超级喜欢这篇，好暖好甜。
> 
> 译者偏好全中文，放出译名表以供参照或替换。  
> Barry Allen = 巴里·艾伦 ； Leonard Snart = 莱纳德·斯纳特（Len/莱，Lenny/莱尼）；  
> The Flash & Captain Cold = 闪电侠&寒冷队长 ；

莱突然醒过来时注意到的第一件事是，床的另一侧是空的。

被单也是凉的。 **好吧。原来是那种夜晚。** 这并不是不寻常，完全不，尽管如此，他还是停下来倾听。

周围很是安静，然后——

**听见了。**

拖曳的步调。冰箱打开又关上了，轻柔低沉的电流音。微弱的足音踩着地板，光着脚踮起了脚步。那声音靠近了床，轻盈的体重使得床垫微微一沉，一双熟悉的唇蹭过莱的脸颊。

“嘿，”巴里喃喃，在他身边躺好。“对不起……我吵醒你了？”

莱睁开眼睛，他再次心不在焉地惊奇巴里的样子看起来有多属于这里、在他身边，仿佛一直以来都是如此。路边昏黄的灯光在巴里身上镀了一层淡淡的光晕。红闪是个奇迹。

“算是吧，红闪，没什么关系。”莱咕哝，声音还由于睡眠显得粗砺。

“对不起。外面的天还是黑的。”

“唔，唔。你没事？”莱声音低沉沙哑，一只手抚摸巴里的脸颊。

巴里靠向他，贴着他蜷在身边像一只困倦慵懒的猫。“嗯，现在没事了，”他呢喃，“做了个噩梦而已。”

“过来，”莱嘀咕，侧过身让巴里依偎着他的胸膛，一只手搂上巴里的腰把他拉近。“别再想了，巴里，我都能听见你的脑子在嘎吱响。”

“唔唔，嗯，好主意，马上就头脑空白。”一停。“你好暖……对一个叫 **寒冷队长** 的人来说也太不符实了。”比起用听的，莱更像是感觉到了巴里愉快的哼笑声。

“我的职责可真重，”他平静地拖着调子回答，轻轻在巴里的背上画圈，摩挲他的肌肤。巴里又喷出一声带鼻音的笑，在极度昏暗的光线下，他的双眼闪闪发亮。那双眼是如此赤裸而美丽；每一次巴里带着这样毫无保留的爱意看着他，莱都感到如此无力。

巴里觉察到了，他轻声说：“你没事吧……？”

莱亲了亲他的额头作为回答。“好极了，小鬼，睡吧。离天亮还有几个小时。”

年轻人露出温柔灿烂的笑容，顶着莱的下巴把脸埋进他的颈窝，深深呼吸接着渐渐入眠。莱维持了多一会儿清醒；他双手抱着巴里，吻了吻他的太阳穴聆听那稳定的呼吸和心跳。他不知道自己做了什么有资格得到巴里，但他会用尖牙利爪奋战到底守住他。

**唉，小鬼，你把我吃定了。**


End file.
